Free Writes and Headcanons
by Purplicouspolkadot
Summary: Ok. So, at school in L.A., sometimes we do this thing called a Free Write. We have 15 minutes for write a paragraph with the prompts. There's more details inside. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, HoO, or any of the characters. Chapter 8 and beyond are oneshots based on headcanons
1. Chapter 1

**A/N HI peeps! So, at school on Fridays, my L.A. teacher makes us do free writes. What are Free Writes, you ask? Well, basically we are given prompts, and we need to write something involving them. I saw these, and imeadiatly thought, ****_PJO FANFICTION! _****I probably won't post every one that I do, but I'll post the ones I like. Also, If it seems really bad, it's not my fault! We only had 15 minutes to write and I wanted to keep it the same as the one I handed in (there are some minor detail that I changed, but that was like, 2 words, so I think I'm good). So without further ado, my Free Write!**

**Just kidding! I forgot the disclaimer. I do not own PJO, HoO or any of the characters, blah blah blah, etc. ****_NOW, _****Here's my free write.**

Today's Prompts: Clown or a Footballer, Chicken, On a ship, A thunderstorm

You must write a minimum of 10 sentences. Have fun!

NOTE: This takes place in the Heros of Olympus series, when the Seven are headed towards the Acropolis in Athens (set near the beginning of Blood of Olympus)

Leo was having a pretty weird day to say the least. First, he got to see Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge starting the long journey back to Camp Half-Blood, with a giant magical statue hitchhiker. Then, he got to help Piper heal Percy and Annabeth. Now, a giant group of venti were attacking the Argo II, his masterpiece and ship, creating a thunderstorm that was nearly impossible to navigate through. While Jason was handling the venti, Leo worked on Buford. He installed a holographic projector in Buford's top. Installing it was easy. Programming it? Not so much. He was still frazzled about what had happened the day before, when they had landed at the House of Hades, and add that to the ship being jostled around by the storm, and you get really strange programming. Leo had planned that he would make the table project a mini holographic Coach Hedge, but he kept on messing up. First, the table displayed a chicken that was mooing like a cow. Then, it turned into a rainbow striped clown. Leo was getting frustrated and smashed the control panel with his hands. Suddenly, a mini Coach Hedge appeared on the table. "Drop down and give me 20 push ups!" it shouted. Leo jumped up in victory. Now, he could focus on more important things...

**So? Do you like it? I won't ask for reviews because that didn't turn out very well for my other story, Number Replacement Memes With Snapple3077. But, feel free to review if you want. Flames accepted. I'll post the next one when I do a Free Write worth posting... For anyone who is waiting for me to update my Nunber Replacement Memes, I'll update. Soon. Hopefully. Depends on when I finish the next chapter... Oh well. Also, how do you do those line break thingies. I can do it on my bio but I can't figure out how to do it here... If you want, you could review or PM me prompts. I'll do my best to make it good, but I'll first send the story to you via PM if you have an account, and I don't know how I'll send it to you if you don't. You can tell me if you like it, and if you do, I'll post it on here. I'll give you credit. If you do send me a prompt, it might take a while for me to reply, since I'm really busy with school and extracurriculars, but I'll do my best to get it to you ASAP. **

**Until Next time!**

**~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So, you guys know my friend, Snapple3077 (who changed her name to MistgirlofHecate, and thenshe changed it again to CandyMelody)? (If you don't, check out her bio and stories) She goes to the same school as me, and has to do free writes too. So today, she shared her's with me, and I asked her if I could put it on here. She agreed! I was like "yayayayayayayayayayay!" So anyways, all credit for this chapter goes to Snapple3077. Disclaimer: I (or Snapple3077 for that matter) do not own PJO or HoO. Also, keep in mind that these were written in 15 minutes, so don't judge too harshly. On to Snapple3077's story...**

Today's Prompts: Best friend, iPhone, TV station, Every day

Create a story using this week's prompt words; make sure it's at least 10 sentences long. Happy writing!

_Post-BoO_

Jason's POV 

Jason missed Leo. After the war with Gaea was over, he had died, and Jason didn't know where he was, but he could feel it in his blood; Leo would come back. Before Leo had died, They would play in the TV station they had installed right on Olympus. They would use the iPhone and try to control all of the TV settings, and once, they changed the channel from Aeolus's Daily Weather to You Think You are in a Love Triangle from Aphrodite. Oh, those were the good days. Every single day, they would hack into the TV station and make the channels something weird, which was fun. Jason had tried to ask Piper to come and do it with him, but Piper was a bit too 'good' for that. He had asked Percy, but Percy was too busy doing some kind of Chariot design with Annabeth, and Hazel just tended to mess things up because of her power. Frank was busy with Praetor duties, and Reyna was too. Jason sighed. He wished Leo would come out of his cabin, and laugh and slap Jason in the back, and run up to Olympus with him to mess up the TV station. The problem was, his best friend, Leo, was dead. And Jason didn't know when he would come back.

**So, sorry if that was short. Blame CandyMelody. I might post my free write later. So, until then! **

**~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N YAY! 2 UPDATES IN A DAY! That's like, my high score for updating. So here's my free write that I did today. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO blah blah blah what I say in all my stories. Oh ya. This story is a little angsty, but not like "oh no! _ died! I'm so sad!" angsty. Like barely counting as angst angsty. I think. Probably. Oh well. On to my free write!**

Today's Prompts: Best friend, iPhone, TV station, Every day

Create a story using this week's prompt words; make sure it's at least 10 sentences long. Happy writing!

*takes place after Blood of Olympus (post-BoO)

After the war with Gaea, to an untrained eye, everything would look perfect. Leo came back with Calypso, Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood had a peaceful agreement, and the Hephaestus/Vulcan campers even teamed up with the Athena cabin to create a version of the iPhone that was safe for demigods to use. But if you looked closer, you would see the dark circles underneath some demigods eyes from lack of sleep. Everyday, those who were in the war suffered from wounds even Apollo couldn't fix. The dark circles were most prominent on Percy's face. He and Annabeth had been through so much, even being with their best friends couldn't fix it. Hephaestus had installed a giant television in both camps, with TV stations from Food Channel to Aphrodite's Gossip Time. Many of the younger campers enjoyed it, and some of the older ones did too. Jason was going between Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter, creating shrines for all the gods, so that they wouldn't feel underappreciated again. Piper, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth stayed at Camp Half-Blood most of the time, while Frank and Hazel stayed at Camp Jupiter, since Frank was a Praetor now. Slowly, everyone was recovering from the war and the losses of their friends and family. And gradually, the circles underneath Percy's eyes disappeared, and his old cheerful nature was back. Everyone relaxed and started to enjoy life to the best of their abilities. Sure, there were still dangerous quests, and monsters trying to kill them, but they felt better knowing that if and when they died, they would go to Elysium and see their friends and family that they lost.

**So ya. That's my free write. Also, my offer from chapter one still stands. If you don't remember, just go back and look. I know that the prompts were only mentioned like once, but I couldn't think of anything else (mainly because I read CandyMelody's free write before I did mine, and I didn't want to copy her) I know that it was all over the place too. Uhhh. Review please! but i won't do the thing where update after I get _ reviews. Flames accepted! See ya soon! (hopefully)**

**~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi Peeps! I know it's not Friday, but I was busy. So, ya. This time, my free write is about Zeus and Hera, so... Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. **

This Week's Prompts: Dentist, Sign, Castle, A thunderstorm

Create a story using this week's prompt words; make sure it's at least 10 sentences long. Happy writing!

_NOTE: Like most of my other free writes, this takes place in the Percy Jackson Series. This one though, doesn't mention the demigods. This, is about Zeus and Hera, before the demigods were born. WAYYYY before. Well, I guess not that long before. But still. _

Up on Mount Olympus, in Zeus's castle that he built for himself, whining could be heard from within the building. "Come on babe! Please!" Zeus pleaded with his wife, Hera.

"For the last time! Even though you are the king of the gods, I don't want you to do an operation on my teeth!" Hera yelled.

Zeus was going through a strange phase. He had seen some dentists doing their job, dentistry, and had immediately become obsessed with it. Now, Hera was stuck dealing with his obsession, and she was beyond annoyed. It had been two days since Zeus had seen the dentists, and not a minute had gone by without Zeus pleading with Hera to let him perform a procedure on her teeth.

"Zeus, Honey?" Hera said, her voice now much calmer than before.

"Yes?" Zeus asked, hoping that Hera finally gave in.

"Do shut up. NOW" Zeus pouted, but did what Hera said. A sign that was on the front lawn creaked as a thunderstorm started brewing outside. Hera noticed, and knew that her husband was a few minutes away from a full blown tantrum. Sighing to herself, she prepared herself for what was going to happen. "Fine. I'll let you do your procedure. But you will owe me later. BIG TIME" Hera sighed. Zeus clapped his hands excitedly.

Later, as Zeus was "operating" on Hera, a small "oops" escaped his lips. Hera heard, and knew something was wrong.

"All right, Zeus. What did you do?" Hera sighed. Zeus didn't reply, but instead, held up a mirror in front of Hera.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hera's scream could be heard all throughout Olympus, startling everyone. Hephaestus secretly smiled to himself, enjoying his well thought out revenge against his mother…

**So... Ya. That's my free write. Since it's almost the end of the school year, (One more month to go!) I might just do headcanons after school ends. So, I'll notify you guys when my school year ends and you guys can submit headcanons for me to write about. **

**Random Clip from my life (you can skip this if you want)**

**So it's like 9:13 am where I live and I just finished breakfast. This was the converation at the table:**

**My Dad: Time to eat breakfast**

**Me: Ok**

**My sister: I'm Tired**

**My dad: What**

**My sister: I'm Tired. I don't want to eat breakfast**

**Me: *Tickles my sister* (She's 4, BTW)**

**My Sister: Runs around laughing, not tired at all**

**My dad: Ok now. Eat your breakfast**

**My sister: But I'm Tired!**

**Me: That is totally irrelavent...**

**The end! That was longer than I though it would be... oh well. So, ya. Review please. Flames accepted. See ya next time!**

**~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hi again, peeps! I know, I know. It's been like 5 days since Friday. But I've either been too busy or to lazy to post the next few chapters. Oh well. Here it is now. Today, I have two special guests *drumrolll* CandyMelody and Halimedadaughteroftheseas! They go to my school, and also have to do free writes. Now, You've already read one of CandyMelody's Free writes, but this is the first time that I've posted Hay's Meadow's. Just so you know, I got their permission beforehand. Also, we all had the same prompts. Now, I will let Halimedadaughteroftheseas say something...**

**Hay's Meadow: ...**

**Purplicouspolkadot: Uh... are you going to say anything?**

**Halimedadaughteroftheseas: ...**

**Purplicouspolkadot: ok...**

**Halimedadaughteroftheseas: I don't own anything**

**Purplicouspolkadot: ... *Awkward pause* Ok then! On to the story...**

This Week's Prompts: Sailor, Soccer Ball, A swimming pool, Dawn

Create a story using this week's prompt words; make sure it's at least 10 sentences long

Setting: The Seven have come back from Greece and have discovered that Leo is alive. Now Percy is thinking of the memories of Leo.

Percy leaned on the wall of the swimming pool. He had been underwater for two weeks, not eating. Annabeth was getting worried. Chiron had said that he just needed time, but even he was worried. Percy knew what was going on. He could feel it in the air. But all he cared about was finding Leo. He remembered when he would pretend to be a sailor and then would 'help' around the ship. He remembered when they had a mini prank war with the girls and they prank all of them so much, that they had to surrender. He remembered when they had stopped in Italy and had accidentally brought a soccer ball with them. Even though it went into the water and was lost forever the next day, they still had fun. He remembered when he found Leo staring at the horizon mumbling about Calypso. Percy went and comforted him as the sun peaked over and cast a warm glow of dawn around the ship. Though he remembered all of these, he also remembered when Leo had sacrificed himself to destroy Gaea.

~Flashback~

_They were walking up the hill, where the battle was raging. Little did he know that Leo had a plan. Percy commanded the greek force while Leo disappeared quickly to get his things. When Leo came back, Percy nodded to him knowing that Leo would have gotten something to help in the battle. Leo had gotten Piper and Jason and they were helping him destroy Gaea. He could almost hear Piper's charmspeak as Jason was electrocuting Gaea. With one last stab, the hellhound he was fighting disappeared. He looked up and gasped as a flaming fire ball hurtled towards Leo. He and Gaea blew up into a thousand little fireworks. Percy screamed and so did the other five. Within minutes, the battle was over. Will Solace and the Apollo kids were tending to the wounded. _

~Flashback end~

No one knew what it was like to lose Leo. They had found out that he was alive, but no one offered to tell Percy. That battle was three months ago. Percy knew that nothing could be done, and for once he actually believed himself. He went up to the surface. He changed into his clothes and took a shower, not in that order. When he felt he was ready, he went straight to Athena Cabin. He needed to speak with Annabeth. She told him that Leo was alive. Percy could not take it anymore. He ran back to the swimming pool and locked the door. Little did he know that Leo was waiting for him in the swimming pool, wanting to see him first.

**The end! BTW, if there's any information that isn't correct, blame Halimedadaughteroftheseas. She is the one who wrote this after all... I might update later. I'll see about that. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hi again! Wow. Double update. I just feel generous today. WHo knows? I might even do a TRIPLE update! But enough of me talking. Now, It's CandyMelody's turn!**

**CandyMelody: Disclaimer! Purplicouspolkadot does not own PJO/HoO...**

**Purplicouspolkadot: ... _Veeeeery _creative Snapple3077...**

**CandyMelody: Whatever! :P**

This Week's Prompts: Sailor, Soccer Ball, A swimming pool, Dawn

Create a story using this week's prompt words; make sure it's at least 10 sentences long.

_Note: This takes place before SoN (Son of Neptune) _

Leo was annoyed. He had just started to work on the Argo II, which was just a big hassle for him. Completing a warship? Under six months?! That was just atrocious. He was working on the body of the ship, and he did not know what to put in some of the areas. He decided that he would meet up with Jason at the swimming pool, and try to figure out each of the crew member's favourite things to have in a cabin. Unfortunately for him, he did not know the other half of the crew, which made everything so much harder.

"Jason, could you meet me by the swimming pool at dawn?" Leo asked him.

"No problem," Jason replied. "Should I bring Piper and Annabeth as well?" They were the Greek side of the crew. They still had no idea who were the Romans, or wherever Percy Jackson was.

"Sure, why not." They hung up, just as Leo got ready to go to bed.

"Get some sleep," he muttered to himself. "You have a big day before you."

The next day, he met Jason, Piper and Annabeth at the swimming pool.

"So, what do you guys want to have in your cabins?" he asked. They looked at each other.

"Books," Annabeth said immediately. "Lots of books, and definitely a book shelf. Maybe a beanbag chair too." Leo jotted that down onto his notebook.

"Maybe a few clothing articles," Piper mused. "And probably a few pillows too. Maybe a stuffy or two." Leo silently snickered as he put that down. Jason was still staring off into space.

"Uh, Jason?" Leo said awkwardly. "What do you want?" Jason snapped back to reality.

"A soccer ball," he said. Piper opened her mouth, she was a bit frustrated.

"NO! I WANT A SOCCER BALL!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. Annabeth shook her head and rolled her eyes. So immature. Leo put down a soccer ball for both of them.

"Alright, is that it?" he asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I am going to go back to the Argo II. See you all later." Leo silently laughed as he put all of their things in their cabins. They had no idea what was coming. There was just one prank to pull... He glued one of Annabeth's favourite books together, and then stuck it on the bookshelf. After that, he painted with Acrylic Paint all over one of Piper's dresses. She was going to be so mad. As for the soccer ball... He replaced it with a football. His friends were going to be so mad when they figured out his prank...

"OOOOO! I know," Leo exclaimed, "to make things even more fun, I should put a giant spiky spider in Annabeth's bed. She will never see it coming." he said with a smirk plastered on his face.

**So... ya. That's CandyMelody's free write. Next, I'll post mine. Maybe. Proababy. Or as Hay's Meadow would say, "most probably". Maybe see ya later. If I post my free write. Then it would be a triple update! R&amp;R Please**

**~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi again! Yay! I did a TRIPLE update! You should be happy I felt bad that I was too lazy to post these on Friday...**

This Week's Prompts: Sailor, Soccer Ball, A swimming pool, Dawn

Create a story using this week's prompt words; make sure it's at least 10 sentences long.

_NOTE: This is set in the Percy Jackson series. It is set during Percy, Annabeth, and Grover's stay in the Lotus Casino. (I know they only stayed a few hours, but whatever)_

Percy was having a great time in the Lotus Casino. So far, he had gone to the enormous swimming pool, and played multiple video games, though some of the games seem a bit old fashioned, but Percy just assumed that the game was a classic. He was playing a game about a sailor getting lost at sea, when he felt like something was wrong. He turned around, but only saw a boy around his age playing a soccer ball game. He shrugged the feeling off and decided to go to his room to sleep; it was getting late, after all. The next morning, at the crack of dawn, he was shaken awake by Grover.

"Man, you got to see the breakfast buffet! It's so amazing!" Grover yelped excitedly.

"Leave me alone! I'm tired…" WIth that, Percy drifted off into unconsciousness.

Later, he woke up and stretched lazily. Ahh… I haven't felt this relaxed since I first got to Camp Half-Blood… he thought to himself, before pausing. Wait… Camp Half-Blood?! The quest! Oh no! I totally forgot. Percy ran out of his room to find Annabeth and Grover, before it was too late to finish the quest.

**So, did you like it? Sorry it was so short. But hey, I did a triple update today, so I think a shorter free write is alright. Since I'm feeling generous, I'll tell you guys something funny that happened to me today. (You don't have to read this if you don't want to)**

**_So, there's a guy that I'm friends with (no, I don't have a crush on him) and I like annoying him (see? no crush) Anyways, I take French in school, but I know a little bit of spanish cuz 2 of my friends are spanish (well, one is Columbian and the other is Peruvian, but they speak spanish) So I went up to the guy and said "Hola amiga!" (which meas Hello Friend (the friend is femenine)) So I basically called him a girl. At first, he didn't notice, and he replied "Hola". I laughed so hard! Then, He realized that I'd said amiga and was kinda annoyed, but not really, so now I sometimes call him amiga and he sometimes calls me amigo. So, ya. That is a moment in my life._**

**do you guys like those? I'm not sure. If you like them, review and tell me that, ad i'll continue with those. If you don't like them, review and I'll probably stop doing those. It depends on how many people say that they like it or they don't like it. ex. if 2 people say they like them and 3 people say they don't like them, the I'll stop doing those. So, review! Please? THANK YOU! See you next time! (the next chapter I post, I'll tell you guys if I'm keeping the moment in my life thing. ****_If _****people review about it**

**~ Purplicouspolkadot**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Heeeyyy guys... *ducks head nervously* So sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOONNG time. I've been busy with school (and final exams) and my piano exam. Also, I kinda had a little (or a lot) writers block, but i was looking at random headcannons today, and had a brilliant (or so I like to think) idea. So, now that school's over, I'm gonna do one-shots based on headcannons here. If you want, you can review/PM and leave a prompt you want me to do. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this, including Magnus, blah blah blah, the usual**

_Headcanon: Percy doesn't like other boys talking to or even looking at Annabeth, except the ones he knows that have girlfriends. (I forget what the actual headcanon was, so I just wrote it from what I remembered) _

Once, after the war, Annabeth's cousin, Magnus, was in New York. Annabeth and Magnus were pretty good friends when they were little, until their dads had a fight. So, when Annabeth heard that he was visiting New York, she had talked Percy into meeting him in, but had accidentally left out the part that he was her cousin. Instead she just told Percy that he was a childhood friend. The day that Magnus arrived, Annabeth dragged Percy to the airport to pick him up. When she saw him, Annabeth broke into a run and tackled Magnus in a hug. Later, Percy pulled Magnus aside.

"So, Magnus. I just thought that I should tell you that Annabeth's my girlfriend," Percy drawled, wanting to see how Magnus (who he thought was trying to get Annabeth to go out with him) would react.

"That's great, but why did you need to pull me aside to tell me that you're dating my cousin?" he asked.

"Oh. She's your cousin?"

"Uhh, ya…" Magnus answered, confused as to where this was going.

"Oh," Percy scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Wait. Did you think that I was trying to go out with her?!" Magnus asked.

"W-what? No! I was -uh-" Annabeth walked over, since it had been 5 minutes since Percy had pulled Magnus over to 'tell him something'. She found Percy stuttering nervously and Magnus looking at Percy strangely.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"How your (no offence) idiotic boyfriend here thinks I'm trying to get you to go out with me," Magnus replied matter a factly.

"Oh. Don't worry. He's usually more idiotic than this," Annabeth assured him.

"Hey!" Percy yelped indignantly. Annabeth smirked.

"Come on, Magnus. Let's go to Camp. I want to show you my cabin," Annabeth started telling Magnus about Camp Half-Blood, with Percy walking behind them and glaring at every guy that dared to look at his girlfriend...

**BTW, for those of you who don't know, Magnus is an actual character by Rick Riordan (he's the main character in Rick's new series about Norse Mythology that's coming out in the fall). Review please! Flames and constructive critisism accepted. I will try to update more frequently, but I can't make any promises. Happy Father's Day and Summer Solstice! *goes to the Empire State Building and crashes the meeting in Olympus***


End file.
